If You'll Let Me
by Sonamae
Summary: Requested by GlazingSilverWing from my DA account. A GaaraHinata spoof I wrote forever ago and got lucked into posting it. Hope you like it sweetie.


A gleam of faint moonlight played over the fabric of the satin sheets.Hinata held them close to her cheast as sand spilled into her room from under the door and her window.

'It's just a bad dream,it's just a bad dream,it's just a bad dream.'

She threw the covers over her head and gripped them around her tight.The noise of the sand forming together made her shiver.After the exsams she had been horrified,she kept thinking he would come after her for some reason.

She felt sand slide over her leg above the sheet and she whimpered,buring her face in her pillow,pinching her inner arm.

'It'll all go away,just wake up Hinata.'

The sand became heavier and heavier,untill it felt like a human body was sitting over her.All the blood ran from her body,she was going to die wasn't she?

She looked up and saw through the thin sheets,his gleaming sea foam eyes,his hand reaching toward the top of her cover to pull it away.

'I don't want to die.'

The hand grabbeed a fist full of sheets and pulled them away from her head,she closed her eyes and looked away.Not wanting to see the beauty of his handsome skin before her death.

His hand cupped her face gently and turned it,she looked,only out of shock,and got lost in his eyes.His face drew near hers,and she could feel his warm breath on her nose."You were watching me in the bushes."his voice had no emotion to it.

Years of unhappiness filled it,she nodded,still caputered in his eyes.They stared at each other for a while,drinking in flaws and beauty.

"Why?"he asked her,still cupping her cheek in his hand,his legs were at her side."I...I..."she didn't know why she was stareing at him,well,she did,but it was a shameful thought.

But if she was going to die,why not die telling the truth."Your handsome."she said,her face red as a cherry just pulled out from under the water streaming from the sink fauset.

As always,Hinatas soft voice was hard to notice anywhere,even in her own bedroom,but it carried to his ears."How so?"he asked her,rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip.

She shivered and pulled her legs together,looking up at him,"Your hair and eyes,and...you seem so calm."she stamered,her timid ways takeing over again.

"Do you love me for it?"he looked down at her,she searched his eyes for a trick question,and answered truthfully.

"If you'll let me."

"Why love me though?Aren't there others out there better than me?"he rubbed her cheek again,his thumb rubbing her lips every once and awhile.

Hinata thought for a moment,she had a whole list.After Naruto had left,she had just decided to forget him,Kiba was always to busy.

Shino was like her brother,Rock Lee loved Sakura,and he made her laugh at just the thought,she would never be a Sauske fan,and Shikamaru was dateing Temari.

Chouji already had a girlfriend anyways.

But the man on top of her always stood out in her mind,she never knew why.

"I wouldn't want anything better."she said with a blush.

'Why was he doing this,is he trying to make my death a miserable one?'

He looked down at her,the hand cupping her face went behind her neck,bringing her closer to his face."So I'm your perfection?"he asked her.

"No,no one is perfect,no matter how wonderfull they are in anothers eyes."her words came back and hit her,she blushed brighter.

"What do you see me as then?"he asked takeing one of her hands and bringing it to his face,she felt his skin under her palm and rubbed the side of his face with her finger tips.

She thought,then smiled timidly."I see you as a dove in autumn leaves.You stand out,but your still the same as everyone else who flys."she said smileing.His fingers looped with hers.

"You see me as a dove?"he asked her,kissing her hand.She blushed but nodded.

"And you would love me?"he asked her,she nodded and saw a slight smirk cross his face.

'Here it comes.'

she closed her eyes,waiting for him to kill her,but he didn't hit her,his lips crashed into hers.For a moment she was to stunned to do anything,but then gently kissed him back.He pulled back with a grinn."Would you enjoy to sit up?"

"If you'll let me."her face was bright red.

His grip on her loosened and he sat her up,then turned her into his lap."Do you love me now?"he asked her from behind her sholder,his head resting on the skin of her neck."Do you want me to?"she asked him,pulling his hands tight around her body,snuggleing her back against his cheast,blushing brightly.

"Yes."

"Than I'll love you,if you'll let me." 


End file.
